Naruko What if Naruto, was a girl?
by The Naruko
Summary: What if Naruko was a girl? How would this effect team 7? And what if the Uchiha clan wasn't slaughtered until later in the series. Read to find out!


_What if Naruto was a girl?_

_How would this effect team 7?_

_How would the effect the whole Hidden Leaf Village?_

_This isn't a romance, there might be some pairings in future chapters, not anytime soon though._

_Naruto's female name - Naruko._

_The first chapter is after the Nine Tails attack, but before Naruko's time at the academy, and before the Uchiha Massacre. _

**Chapter 1: - Naruko!**

Naruko, is a 10 year old girl.

She has long blonde hair with clear blue eyes, clear as crystal, Wearing orange shinobi pants.

(Imagine Kushina's hair, but blonde)

(Imagine Kakashi's pants but orange)

With a plain white t-shirt tucked into the pants.

Naruko is shunned everywhere she goes, she's never had a family or even a friend.

They say a Shinobi life is often not a happy one.

Losing loved ones, getting severe injuries, and often being killed young. But even so, Naruko has lived a tough life at only the age of 10, being beat, starved, and homeless.

When I say beat and starved, I don't just mean a little slap on the wrists and being sent to bed without dinner. I mean full on beat. Being cut, stabbed, punched and kicked. Being starved for days at a time. All because of an incident that happened 10 years ago on the birthday of Naruko.

A demon appeared.

Not just any demon, a demon fox.

One of the tailed beasts, known as the 9 tails fox. The strongest of the tailed beasts. When it attacked the village alot of familys were left broken. Hundreds of shinobi died. Including Narukos parents. Her father being the fourth Hokage.

But not many know this, this could be part of the reason why she is shunned. If people knew of her legendary parentage maybe people would be less afraid of her.

But because of the attack, her father, the Fourth Hokage, also known as Minato, had to seal the beast inside his not even a day old daughter, giving his life to save the village.

Because of this, the villagers see Naruko as the demon, and are afraid, so they abuse her.

Of course, Naruko didn't know this as it is a S Rank secret. She just wanted to know why the villagers were like the way they were. Often beating her, she has been in the hospital with severe injuries more than a Genin rank ninja has. But what was worse for her, was the loneliness. Being alone, sleeping alone, eating alone, living alone everyday of her short life. Of course there was the current third Hokage who looked out for her, often eating Ramen and just keeping her company in general, but because he was the Hokage he had to work. But it's also because of the Hokage that she is still alive. There are certain Anbu Black Op ninja's looking out for her too.

Two go by the name of Kakashi Hatake, and Itachi Uchiha.

Watching other kids play together, Naruko asked to join in.

"Hey guys." approached a cheerful Naruko.

"Can I play?"

"Sorry, my mom says I can't play with you, let alone be near you." replied one of the children.

"But why? I haven't done anything wrong.. I can play Ninja too! I'm super good at it, I practice everyday!" replied Naruko.

"You practice being a ninja on your own, or you practice_ playing _on your own?" "We don't need to _play_ ninja because next month our parents are signing us up for the academy!" replied another one of the children.

"Yeah, shame you can't join Naruko.. Since you don't have any parents an' all."

"So what if I don't have parents! I can still be a ninja! You wait and see, mark my words, i'll be a greater ninja then everyone! One day i'll be the hokage!" Naruko replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hahaha! You can't be a ninja, let alone Hokage, besides, shinobi aren't supposed to show emotions you stupid idiot. Besides, you're a girl, girls can't be great ninjas."

"They can too!" shouted Naruko.

"Nuh uh, cannot. Do you see any girl Hokages up on that wall?"

"Well, i'll be the first one, you wait and see!" she said as she ran toward the Hokage office,

As the day was coming to the end, Naruko sat on top of the Hokage building wiping her eyes before she went to see the Hokage.

"I can't let old man Hokage see me crying.. Otherwise he'll never let me join the academy.."

With her eyes dry, Naruko went through an open window into the Hokage office.

"You do know that there is a door." Simply replied the third Hokage.

"But, I can sense there is something wrong. What can I help you with young Naruko?" Cheerfully replied the Hokage.

With everyone always treating her like she had the plague, the Hokage was someone that would open his arms for her. Although he's not blood, he's pretty much Naruko's grandfather.

"Old man, I wanna be a ninja!" Shouted Naruko.

" _I knew this day would come.. I just hope she wants to be a ninja for all the right reasons_." thought the Hokage.

"Oh? And why's that Naruko?"

"Because some other kids at the park today made fun of me, saying that I could never be a ninja because I'm a girl, and I'm going to prove them wrong!" Shouted Naruko.

"But Naruko, there are plenty of female shinobi. Infact, I believe you met some of them. Remember Anko?"

"The snake lady? Yeah she's great an' all, but I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Hokage?" Replied a rather surprised Hokage.

"Yeah, i'll be the first female Hokage! That way everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and start treating me like i'm somebody! You'll see! Not only will I become_ Hokage_ but I'll become the _best _Hokage ever! Surpassing all those before me!"

"Hahaha, you have spirit Naruko. If you want to be a ninja, then so be it." replied the third.

"I'll sign you up ready for next month. I'll also write down the basic supplies you'll be needing."

"Really!? All right! You won't regret this old man!" shouted an excited Naruko.

"Oh, and Naruko. You don't need to hide your tears. You aren't a ninja yet. You're still just a child." Replied a happy Hokage.

But Naruko had already jumped out of the window and headed straight for her apartment.

"_Mhm, it looks like I didn't need to worry about if she had the right intentions or not. She has more spirit then any Genin ninja already. She'll make you proud Minato, Kushina._"

**And that ends the first chapter.**

**Reviews people, give me reviews! :P**


End file.
